


Take a Picture (It'll Last Longer)

by polyskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hyunjin sends Seungmin slightly rated pictures, Hyunjin's long hair, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Sexting, kind of, yes that deserves a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: Minnie: You’re being naughty, baby
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 263





	Take a Picture (It'll Last Longer)

**Author's Note:**

> This turned very soft halfway, but they are In Love, your honor. I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried.

Seungmin’s just about done with his hair and makeup when the first text comes in.

Smiling when he sees who the message is from, Seungmin quickly exits out of the game he was mindlessly playing to switch over to his messaging app.

“Your boyfriend again?”

This time, Seungmin’s smile is apologetic as he turns his focus towards his makeup artist. “Yeah. I’m sorry for moving, I forgot.”

Minho rolls his eyes, but Seungmin knows he isn’t irritated. He’s already tinted Seungmin’s lips with a soft pink and is now working on smoothing out any remaining lines on his forehead, so Seungmin smiling shouldn’t have affected his work at all. Minho just likes to be dramatic.

“Yeah, yeah, just check your message. I’m all done anyways,” Minho announces, setting his supplies down on the counter before picking up his phone and flopping onto the couch.

There’s still a few more minutes left until the shoot is supposed to start, so Seungmin settles back in his chair and opens the message, another smile automatically appearing.

 **Jinnie** : good luck today!!!!! youre going to do great!!!!!!

 **Minnie** : I will now that you’ve said so :)

The next message is instantaneous, Seungmin laughing as his phone keeps buzzing with incoming messages. The first three are full of heart eyed emojis, but the fourth message is the one that causes Seungmin to pause and catch his breath. Hyunjin’s always beautiful, he has to be in their line of work, but this Hyunjin is one that the public doesn’t generally get to see, instead mostly reserved for Seungmin and for his fans when he’s feeling particularly happy or cute.

The picture itself isn’t all that special, just a simple selca of Hyunjin smiling and holding up a peace sign, but what _does_ make it special is that it’s just for Seungmin. The shirt he’s wearing is the one Seungmin recently bought him when he had to stay in Busan for a few days for a shoot. It isn’t a fancy shirt by any means, but the moment Seungmin saw it as he was wandering down the streets, he knew he had to buy it for Hyunjin. Despite being one of the top models in the country, Hyunjin likes simple and comfortable clothes more than any of the designer brands he’s forced into on a daily basis, always lounging around in large shirts or oversized hoodies when they’re at home. Seungmin’s much the same, always content to curl up on the couch in a sweatshirt or an old shirt to watch television with Hyunjin. It’s the simple things, the short breather that Seungmin gets in between all of the chaos that this life brings, that Seungmin likes the most. Just sitting on the couch and running a hand through Hyunjin’s hair is exactly what Seungmin needs to unwind after a long day.

Of course, their sex life is also great, seeing that Hyunjin is generally more than willing to do anything to please Seungmin because that’s just how he gets when he’s needy. It isn’t as if Seungmin just takes, takes, takes, though, far from it. Hyunjin loves to give, but Seungmin loves to give back just as much, more often than not indulging in Hyunjin’s wishes and whims as long as no one is going to get injured. The only thing Seungmin laments is that he can’t leave as many marks as he would like, which is an absolute shame because Hyunjin always looks so beautiful covered in marks that Seungmin’s left. Minho’s scolded him so many times about the amount of foundation he’s had to use to cover up hickies and bite marks to last a lifetime and he’s sure Jisung is the same with Hyunjin, albeit with a lot more innuendos because that’s just who Jisung is.

“Seungmin!”

Seungmin startles, almost dropping his phone at the sudden call of his name and ignoring the way Minho laughs at him. His manager pokes his head around the corner, jerking his head to the left once he has Seungmin’s attention. “The shoot is starting now, it’s time to go.”

“Okay, thank you,” Seungmin answers. His manager nods once more before disappearing, Seungmin sighing as he looks back down at his phone. It’s only been a few hours since Seungmin snuck his way out of Hyunjin’s arms, but he already misses him. The new picture certainly helps, but Seungmin already can’t wait to go home and cuddle with his boyfriend.

Sending a quick _Cute_ to Hyunjin, Seungmin locks his phone and places it on the counter before getting up and heading out to tackle what Seungmin knows is going to be a long day.

Seungmin groans as he collapses onto the couch.

Seungmin loves to model, don’t get him wrong. There’s never a dull moment and getting to wear so many different clothes and pulling off a variety of looks he never would’ve thought he could is fun, but it gets so tiring after a while, especially when Seungmin’s running on less than four hours of sleep and he could be with Hyunjin instead.

“It’s only been two hours,” Minho says, amusement lacing his words. Seungmin glances at Minho, who no doubt has also been up since the crack of dawn and has been working just as long as Seungmin has today, yet he still looks perfect. Minho may be Seungmin’s makeup artist, but Seungmin’s always thought he would be better suited as a model.

“Go away,” Seungmin grumbles. Thankfully, the staff have been nice enough to give Seungmin a half hour long lunch break, and although he should use the time to eat now that he actually has it (he can already hear Hyunjin’s voice in his head yelling at him to eat), taking a quick nap doesn’t sound too bad.

“Fine,” Minho sniffs. Seungmin watches as Minho gathers his things and his provided lunch, only to pause right before he leaves the room to smirk at Seungmin. “Before you pass out, I thought you might want to know your phone’s been ringing all morning.”

Minho leaves after that, but his words send a jolt of energy straight through Seungmin. Lunging for his phone, Seungmin unlocks his screen, his eyes widening once he sees the number of messages waiting for him. It’s only been two hours, just what could Hyunjin have gotten up to in that time that could amount to him sending twelve messages?

It turns out that Seungmin really should’ve just eaten his food.

The first two messages are sweet, more emojis and cute encouragements telling Seungmin he can make it through the day.

The picture after that is cute as well, another of Hyunjin in the same outfit as before, but at a different angle. Seungmin saves it to his gallery, but then nearly drops his phone when the top of the next picture comes into view.

Seungmin blinks, hazarding a glance around himself even though he knows he’s the only one in the room. He shouldn’t look, he really shouldn’t. He only has twenty five more minutes left of lunch, but Seungmin’s never been able to ignore Hyunjin and now is no different.

Hyunjin gets like this sometimes when they haven’t seen each other in a while, not caring that anyone could be looking over Seungmin’s shoulder at any given moment. Neither of them have had any schedules that require them to be out of the city in a week, though, so it’s clearly not the distance that spurred this on. Regardless of the reason, as Seungmin keeps staring at the picture of Hyunjin’s pretty thighs on display and covered with nothing except for the barest hint of the hem of his shirt skimming the top of the picture, his brain is nothing but static.

He shouldn’t keep scrolling, but he does anyways.

The next four pictures were sent at the same time a few minutes after the previous one, varying degrees of angles and lighting that further showcase Hyunjin’s thighs and, therefore, his lack of pants. Errantly, Seungmin wonders if Hyunjin’s even wearing underwear underneath the shirt. Hyunjin, despite how consistent he is when he gets dressed up for a normal day at home, is quite spontaneous when it comes to the bedroom, often pulling out skirts or thigh-highs that drive Seungmin absolutely crazy. Although the most memorable outfit by far was the one time Hyunjin sauntered out in a lace lingerie set for Seungmin’s birthday. To this day, Seungmin’s only a little sorry he had to buy Hyunjin a new set afterwards.

There are also an abysmal amount of marks on Hyunjin’s skin, something that Seungmin wants to fix immediately. Hyunjin’s thighs are one of the few places Seungmin’s allowed to mark up, a luxury he indulges in quite frequently. It also helps that Hyunjin always lets out the prettiest noises when Seungmin skims his lips over his skin before biting just hard enough to leave a bruise, yet still gently enough for Hyunjin to not be in any actual pain.

Seungmin curses loudly when the ninth, tenth, and eleventh pictures come into view, not caring in the slightest that someone could’ve easily heard him if they were walking by. Nothing matters right now except for Hyunjin, Seungmin greedily drinking in the sight of Hyunjin sprawled out on their bed, one hand holding his shirt up and out of the way so Seungmin can see the pretty dark blue lace panties he has on, the fabric stretched obscenely over his dick. There’s clearly not enough fabric, the head of Hyunjin’s dick peeking out from the top of the waistband, and Seungmin has to force himself to look away and think of several unflattering thoughts in order to fight off the way his dick is starting to harden in his pants. He still has the second half of the photoshoot to complete, he can’t afford to go out there and model children’s uniforms while half-hard.

Except this is Hyunjin and Seungmin’s always had a horrible track record of denying himself the pleasure of seeing his boyfriend dressed up and pretty for him.

The last message, one single present emoji, taunts Seungmin as he struggles to think of a response fitting enough for what these pictures have done to him. He doesn’t want to indulge Hyunjin too much, partly because there’s no fun in that and partly because Hyunjin doesn’t deserve praise for being this bad, but this is Hyunjin. Everything about him always screams good and being worthy of praise even when he doesn’t deserve it.

In the end, Seungmin settles for something short. He’s still interested in whatever Hyunjin seems to be up to, but he still has to make sure Hyunjin knows how he feels about these pictures.

 **Minnie** : You’re being naughty, baby

Seungmin waits, but when another message doesn’t pop up within two minutes, he sighs and turns towards his food. There’s no way he’s going to be able to take a nap now.

Surprisingly, Hyunjin doesn’t message at all in the remaining twenty minutes of Seungmin’s lunch. Seungmin already had a bad feeling to begin with, but now that Hyunjin isn’t responding when he’s always on his phone when they play like this, Seungmin’s starting to fear what Hyunjin’s planning.

The message comes right when there’s a little more than a minute left of Seungmin’s break and Minho’s just finished touching up his makeup. Quickly, Seungmin opens the app without even checking what kind of message it is, the second mistake he’s made today.

“Fuck,” Seungmin says, closing his eyes and thinking of anything, anything at all that isn’t the picture Hyunjin’s just sent him.

The both of them have started photography as a hobby on the side, and while they’re generally more happy to be in the pictures than being the ones taking the pictures, Seungmin would venture to say they’re pretty good. Not professional worthy, but definitely not amateurs. This, though, this is far too much for Seungmin’s brain to handle.

It’s obvious Hyunjin’s spent the last twenty minutes perfecting this picture, although Seungmin wouldn’t put it past him to have texted Minho to ask how long his lunch break is and time it so that Seungmin had no time to respond to this.

The shot is artful, if not a little frustrating. It isn’t anything like the ones he sent before, but somehow the minimalism is even worse. The picture’s in black and white, capturing Hyunjin’s plump, parted lips to just below his collarbones, where the shirt is slipping off his shoulder. Seungmin automatically looks for the mole he knows is just under Hyunjin’s left collarbone, the one that only Seungmin knows about (well and Jisung after that one night a few months back that got a little out of hand, not that any of them regret it).

“I don’t have time to fix your makeup again,” Minho informs Seungmin.

“Fuck,” Seungmin repeats, this time with more feeling. His eyes haven’t strayed from the picture, greedy as they take in every curve and dip of Hyunjin’s lips and collarbones that he knows so well.

“You can do that later once you’ve finished your photoshoot,” Minho replies, laughing afterwards like Seungmin’s suffering is funny to him. It probably is.

Typing out one last message, Seungmin hits send and takes a long, deep breath. He can do this. The past two hours have gone by smoothly and he’s worked with this photographer enough times in the past to know what she likes. There are only two more outfits to go and then Seungmin can go home. It shouldn’t take too long.

With another deep breath, Seungmin stands and heads back out to the main area, ignoring the way Minho cat-calls from behind him.

 **Minnie** : I hope you aren’t wearing any makeup because you’re going to be a mess once I’m done with you

When Seungmin opens the door to their apartment, it’s quiet and Hyunjin isn’t anywhere to be found. This isn’t an unusual occurrence, so Seungmin takes his shoes off slowly, taking his time as he puts his bag on the couch and makes his way down the hallway.

Seungmin isn’t surprised to find Hyunjin in their bedroom, that cursed shirt still falling over his frame like a delicate kiss. What _is_ surprising is the way Hyunjin’s kneeling on the bed, his head whipping up with wide, teary eyes once Seungmin enters the room.

In a flash, Hyunjin is up and off the bed and crashing into Seungmin with a wet, desperate kiss. Seungmin’s hands automatically grip Hyunjin’s hips, sliding down and under the shirt until they settle over soft lace. Hyunjin whines into the kiss, pressing impossibly closer until they’re chest to chest.

Seungmin can’t help himself, slipping a finger under the waistband of Hyunjin’s panties and pulling before letting the band snap back against Hyunjin’s skin. Hyunjin pulls away with a yelp, a few stray tears still clinging to his lashes as he peers at Seungmin. Hyunjin’s the taller of the two of them, but he always seems so impossibly small in front of Seungmin like this, needy enough to send Seungmin rated pictures while he was at work but now looking like a very apologetic, very sad puppy.

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing Hyunjin says, biting his bottom lip for a second before letting it go. Seungmin can’t help but stare at the pretty shade of pink Hyunjin’s lips already are, but forces himself to look away quickly thereafter.

Seungmin knows exactly what Hyunjin’s apologizing for, but he still wants Hyunjin to say what he _thinks_ he should be apologizing for. “For what?”

When Hyunjin looks at Seungmin again, his breath catches in his throat. The tears Seungmin caught a glimpse of earlier are back, one lone tear slipping down Hyunjin’s cheek on his next blink. Seungmin wipes the tear away with his thumb, lips twitching when Hyunjin instinctively presses closer, nuzzling his hand against Seungmin’s palm. Even like this, flushed and needy, Hyunjin is cute.

“For being a brat, I just missed you so much. Couldn’t help myself, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin admits all in a rush, cheeks flushed beautifully. It’s almost as if he’s embarrassed to admit it, but Seungmin knows that isn’t true. Hyunjin is receptive to praise above all else, but slight degradation and being reminded of his place has never failed to make him squirm and turn the prettiest shade of pink.

Seungmin hums. He’d already forgiven Hyunjin for his little stunt on the way home - only an idiot would fail to appreciate the beauty of the pictures Hyunjin sent him and the beauty of Hyunjin himself - but he might drag it out a little longer, just to be a tease. In the years they’ve been dating, the most racy picture Seungmin ever sent was a picture of a crop top and a short leather skirt laid out on their bed along with the message of _See you later <3_ for their third anniversary. Seungmin isn’t as big of a tease as Hyunjin, but he still has a few tricks up his sleeve.

“I don’t know,” Seungmin drawls as he twirls a lock of Hyunjin’s hair around his finger. “You didn’t seem very sorry when you sent me all of those pictures. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you sent the last picture right at the end of my break.”

This time when Hyunjin blushes, Seungmin knows it’s because he’s been caught. He bites his lip, Seungmin once again drawn to the movement. Unable to help himself, Seungmin kisses Hyunjin, earning himself a tiny gasp. It doesn’t take long for Hyunjin to respond, pressing hot and insistent against Seungmin so that there isn’t a centimeter of space between them. The shift causes Seungmin’s hip to brush up against Hyunjin’s cock, Hyunjin letting out a soft moan at the sudden touch. Seungmin licks into Hyunjin’s mouth now that he has the chance, swallowing down all of the noises Hyunjin continues to let out. Wrapping an arm around Hyunjin’s waist, Seungmin pulls Hyunjin impossibly closer, tangling his other hand in the hair curling against the base of Hyunjin’s neck.

That causes Hyunjin to pull back with a loud moan, cherry lips parted to let out the sinful sound. Seungmin can’t help himself, pulling at Hyunjin’s hair hard enough for it to sting. Hyunjin bucks his hips at the pain, Seungmin clenching his jaw to prevent any sounds of his own from escaping.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin pleads, already looking fucked out and all Seungmin has done is kiss him and pull his hair.

Hyunjin’s hair has gotten so long recently, but everyone seems to love it - the stylists are always cooing at him, the photographers are always boasting about how pretty he looks in pictures, and fans on social media are absolutely losing their minds from all the new pictures of Hyunjin with his long hair. Seungmin can’t say he blames them, not when he loves Hyunjin’s hair just as much, if not more. Hyunjin’s always been pretty, hair doesn’t change that, but Hyunjin’s definitely the prettiest when his hair is flopping into his eyes as he lets Seungmin fuck his mouth, his hands behind his back and unable to move, let alone fix his hair and push it out of his face as he always seems to do. There’s something so captivating about the way Hyunjin’s hair frames his pretty face, just the right length to _tug_.

Hyunjin moans again, now a lot less restrained, and this time when his hips buck, Seungmin keeps him pressed close as he starts to grind against him.

“So naughty,” Seungmin breathes, their lips only centimeters apart. Hyunjin’s pupils are blown wide, looking at Seungmin like he wants to simultaneously cry and beg. If Seungmin has his way, and he usually does, Hyunjin will end up doing both. “Sending me those pictures when you knew anyone could see them. I bet you wanted people to see, didn’t you?”

After all, Hyunjin isn’t a model just because he likes to be pretty in front of a camera.

Hyunjin whimpers, a pitiful sound that sparks a fire within Seungmin. Seungmin kisses him again, slowing down the roll of his hips until he’s barely grinding against Hyunjin. To his credit, Hyunjin doesn’t even attempt to protest or speed up the pace, just lets Seungmin do as he wishes.

“Good boy,” Seungmin murmurs, delighting in the way Hyunjin perks up at the praise. He’s so, so cute, even when he’s already this fucked out. Seungmin can barely stand it. “Don’t think you’re entirely off the hook, though.”

Almost immediately, Hyunjin shifts around until Seungmin’s hold is loose enough for him to drop to his knees. Looking up at Seungmin with large, pleading, slightly-teary eyes, Hyunjin begs, “I’m sorry Minnie. I’m sorry, I’ll be good, please let me suck you off please please please.”

“Shhh,” Seungmin chides gently, running a hand through Hyunjin’s hair and ignoring the way his cock hardens at the sight in front of him. He smiles when Hyunjin leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment. He’s always so preciously needy, always so easy to please. Seungmin’s never able to tease him when he gets like this, no matter how much he wants to and now is no exception. “It’s okay, baby boy. I’m not mad. You’re a good boy, I promise.”

Hyunjin whines high in the back of his throat, Seungmin watching as his eyes flutter back open. Breathing becomes difficult when Hyunjin looks right at him, his hand unconsciously gripping Hyunjin’s long (so long) hair tighter. Hyunjin’s lips part on another breathy moan and Seungmin’s stomach clenches at the pretty sound.

They’ve been dating for so long and yet Seungmin has never been able to get over just how _pretty_ Hyunjin looks on his knees. Seungmin finds Hyunjin pretty all of the time, but he can’t help but stare and take in the way Hyunjin’s faint tears catch in the light and how Hyunjin’s dark, dark eyes make Seungmin’s patience crumble into dust.

Hyunjin starts squirming seconds later, Seungmin’s lips quirking when he notices how hard Hyunjin is in his panties, straining against the abysmal amount of lace covering him. “I thought you wanted me to look at you. Isn’t that why you sent me all of those pictures earlier?”

It’s a rhetorical question and they both know it is. Seungmin knows exactly what Hyunjin wanted by sending those pictures and Hyunjin knows Seungmin would be able to see right through him if he lied.

Still, Hyunjin responds with a soft sound in the back of his throat. “Yes, but…”

“No buts. I’m looking, baby. Better put on a good show.”

It’s all the permission Hyunjin needs. He makes quick work of Seungmin’s jeans, eagerly tugging them down and off his legs, but Hyunjin seems too impatient to pull Seungmin’s boxers off as well, instead settling for taking Seungmin’s cock out and kitten-licking the head. Seungmin curses, throwing his head back as Hyunjin doesn’t waste any time before sucking the head of Seungmin’s dick into his warm mouth. No matter how many times he’s seen Hyunjin suck his dick, the way Hyunjin’s full lips stretch almost obscenely around Seungmin’s length will never get old. Hyunjin has the type of mouth that deserves to be fucked and Hyunjin is the type of person to beg to have his mouth fucked because he likes how full he feels and because he knows how pretty he is when he’s absolutely ruined.

Seungmin’s hips jerk when Hyunjin flicks his tongue over the head of his dick again, his stomach clenching when he looks down and sees Hyunjin looking straight at him. Slowly, so slowly that Seungmin knows Hyunjin is also annoyed with the pace, Hyunjin takes more of Seungmin’s cock down his throat. Inch by infuriating inch, Seungmin’s cock is enveloped by the warm, wet heat of Hyunjin’s perfect mouth until Hyunjin stills with his nose to Seungmin’s stomach. It’s hard not moving his hips, but Seungmin knows that Hyunjin likes to adjust for a few seconds. So even though it’s starting to become painful, Seungmin waits with trembling thighs under Hyunjin’s warm palms, counting the seconds that go by with bated breath.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take long. Hyunjin shifts slightly to a more comfortable position, his fingers gripping Seungmin’s thighs tighter for a brief second and that’s all the warning Seungmin gets before Hyunjin is pulling back until just the tip of Seungmin’s cock is in his mouth. The sudden cold causes Seungmin to shiver, but Hyunjin chooses that exact moment to deepthroat Seungmin again. A moan leaves Seungmin’s lips, his hands tightening their grip in Hyunjin’s hair. It earns him a moan, the vibrations causing Seungmin’s hips to buck a little too far, Hyunjin gagging at the sudden movement. Hyunjin doesn’t stop though, continuing to bob his head over Seungmin’s cock at a steady pace. It isn’t nearly fast enough for Seungmin and Hyunjin knows that if the coy look he sends Seungmin means anything.

“I thought,” Seungmin starts to say, licking his lips when his voice comes out slightly breathless. “I thought you were going to be a good boy and put on a show.”

The slightly disappointed tone Seungmin takes on must do something to Hyunjin, for he picks up the pace quickly, the whimpers and moans he keeps letting out driving Seungmin absolutely crazy.

“Fuck,” Seungmin mutters, his legs shaking from the force with which he’s holding himself back. Hyunjin peers up at him with wide, glittering eyes, his cheek bulging from Seungmin’s cock, and Seungmin curses again. “That’s it, you’re doing so well.”

Hyunjin preens, although how he can look so satisfied with a dick down his throat is beyond Seungmin. Hyunjin makes it work, though, because he’s Hyunjin and he can look beautiful doing anything.

Hyunjin flattens his tongue against the underside of Seungmin’s cock as he pulls away, flicking his tongue against the spot right under the head that always causes Seungmin to see stars.

“Fuck,” Seungmin says again, louder and more strained than last time. Hyunjin seems to be really intent on pushing all of Seungmin’s buttons today, although Seungmin for the life of him can’t figure out why.

A sudden thought causes Seungmin to freeze, tightening his hold on Hyunjin’s hair enough to pull him off of his dick. Hyunjin whines when Seungmin’s cock falls from his mouth, but Seungmin doesn’t pay him any mind and instead takes in the way he’s kneeling there, hair mused and cheeks flushed, lips the prettiest shade of red Seungmin has ever seen. It’s too bad he doesn’t have his camera right now, this would be such a pretty picture. Instead, Seungmin wonders just why he hadn’t realized what Hyunjin wanted before now. It’s so obvious.

“Hyunjin, baby,” Seungmin calls, lips quirking when Hyunjin immediately focuses on him. He’s so good. “Can I fuck your mouth? Is that what you’ve been wanting?”

The way Hyunjin bites his bottom lip and looks up at Seungmin with eyes darkened with sheer want is enough of an answer, but Hyunjin knows better than that.

“I need you to use your words,” Seungmin says, his tone making it clear that he won’t be repeating himself.

“Yes,” Hyunjin blurts out. He shifts around again, his eyes starting to glisten as he pleads. “Please. Please please please, fuck my mouth. I want it. I want it so badly.”

“Do you?” Seungmin muses, as if he could deny Hyunjin anything, especially when he looks like this. He’s going to give in, he already knows he will and so does Hyunjin, but Seungmin always likes to hear him say how desperate he is and Hyunjin always likes when Seungmin talks to him like this.

“Yes,” Hyunjin says. “Please.”

“Good boy,” Seungmin praises, smiling when Hyunjin visibly shivers. “Are you ready now or do you want to take a break first?”

“No,” Hyunjin responds quickly and Seungmin fights another smile. “I’m ready, I promise.”

To prove his point, Hyunjin sits back on his heels and lets his mouth drop open. The desperation from earlier is back, evident in the way Hyunjin presses a hand against his dick through his panties and looks up at Seungmin like he wants nothing more than to be ruined and used. Seungmin’s cock gives a feeble jerk at the image and now he _really_ wishes he had his camera with him, but it would ruin the mood if he went to get it now. Maybe if Seungmin asks nicely later, Hyunjin will pose for him.

For now, Seungmin cups Hyunjin’s cheek and presses down against Hyunjin’s tongue with his thumb. Hyunjin closes his lips around the digit and flicks his tongue against the pad of Seungmin’s finger in an imitation of what he did earlier.

Seungmin tuts, pulling his finger out of Hyunjin’s mouth with a wet sound. “Needy.”

“Yes,” Hyunjin breathes out, absolutely no shame in his voice.

“Show me,” Seungmin requests.

Hyunjin licks his lips as he looks at Seungmin’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach. It’s starting to get painful, but the knowledge that Hyunjin’s going to let him fuck his mouth is enough to curb his impatience. Flicking his eyes up to meet Seungmin’s, Hyunjin slowly lets his plush lips drop back open, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Seungmin’s hand, which had been cupping Hyunjin’s face, moves to his hair to guide Hyunjin forward and Seungmin sighs when Hyunjin’s lips wrap back around his cock. Starting slowly as to not hurt Hyunjin, it only takes a few more thrusts until Seungmin starts to pick up the pace. Hyunjin begins to whimper again, tears already threatening to spill down his cheeks, although Seungmin hitting the back of his throat on every thrust probably isn’t helping. Seungmin’s ruthless, hips working quickly and without mercy as he fucks Hyunjin’s mouth, and Hyunjin only sits there and takes it like the good boy he is.

“You’re doing so well,” Seungmin murmurs, already breathless from how good he feels. Hyunjin’s fans have always liked to speculate that Hyunjin sucks dick well with how plush his lips are and while that’s true, he’s also good because he’s attentive and knows all of the ways to drive Seungmin crazy. Hyunjin may be the one getting his mouth fucked, but he’s far from passive, flicking his tongue around Seungmin’s cock or sucking particularly hard on the next thrust or whining around Seungmin, the vibrations driving Seungmin closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re so beautiful,” Seungmin says, words and praises slipping out of his mouth like second nature. It’s easy to tell the truth after all. Hyunjin is the picture of perfection kneeling on the floor, the tears that have been threatening to escape now flowing down Hyunjin’s cheeks and giving him an almost otherworldly glow. His pupils are blown, drowning in tears, and Seungmin has to close his eyes in the hope that if he doesn’t look, he’ll be able to hold off his orgasm for a bit longer. But Hyunjin is like a magnet, drawing in everyone’s attention and Seungmin is just as weak, if not weaker, than everyone else. It’s impossible to look away.

Hyunjin lets out a particularly loud moan the next time Seungmin hits the back of his throat. That, combined with Hyunjin’s tears and the pleading way he’s looking up at Seungmin with those large doe eyes of his is too much.

“I’m so close,” Seungmin warns. Hyunjin sucks harder, one of his hands coming back up to cling to Seungmin’s thigh and pull him closer. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful. You’re taking my cock so well.”

Hyunjin’s eyes flutter close for a brief moment, a shudder running through him, and that’s what does Seungmin in. He comes in Hyunjin’s mouth with a soft moan and legs feeling like they’re about to give out from under him when Hyunjin swallows around him.

When Seungmin pulls out, Hyunjin licks his lips to break the string of spit connecting them and looks straight at Seungmin when he starts to lick at Seungmin cock. Weakly, Seungmin pulls at Hyunjin’s hair, far too sensitive to have Hyunjin’s tongue on him right now. Hyunjin aquiesces with a small sound in the back of his throat, blinking slowly up at Seungmin when Seungmin runs a hand through his now messy hair.

“So pretty,” Seungmin says, almost reverently.

Hyunjin offhandedly mentioned a few days ago he wanted to try dyeing his hair blond and Seungmin hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the way the lighter color would compliment Hyunjin’s skin tone so beautifully ever since. Especially when his cheeks are flushed and he’s hard and aching under Seungmin.

Seungmin can feel himself already starting to get hard again at the mental image and it only reminds Seungmin that Hyunjin hasn’t come yet. Gently, Seungmin tugs at Hyunjin’s hair, not missing the soft moan Hyunjin lets out. Seungmin’s lips twitch. Hyunjin is far too obvious sometimes, but Seungmin has always found it endearing.

“Come on, baby,” Seungmin coaxes. “Let me suck you off.”

Hyunjin’s cheeks flush so quickly that Seungmin can only blink in confusion when Hyunjin shakes his head, some of his hair falling into his eyes. Seungmin pushes the strands away for him, but that only serves to showcase Hyunjin’s pretty pink cheeks even more.

“What’s wrong?” Seungmin asks, concern starting to bubble up within him. “Was I too rough?”

“No,” Hyunjin reassures, but his cheeks are still pink and he’s bashful when he looks at Seungmin. “I already came.”

“You-” Seungmin cuts himself off, looking down to see a large wet spot on the front of his panties and some of his release coating his stomach from where the head of his dick is poking out from the top of the waistband. His hands are both clean and his shirt is rucked up to his armpits, his torso on display.

“Jinnie,” Seungmin breathes. It isn’t the first time Hyunjin has come untouched, nor is it the first time Seungmin’s fucked his mouth, but it isn’t like both at the same time are a common occurrence. Hyunjin has always been sensitive and needy, it doesn’t surprise Seungmin that Hyunjin came untouched with Seungmin’s dick in his mouth and a hand playing with his nipples. That doesn’t make it any less hot, though.

Hyunjin peers up at Seungmin again and he really needs to stop doing that or else Seungmin’s heart won’t be able to cope. “Did I do well?”

“Baby boy,” Seungmin says, the fondness incredibly apparent despite the way his dick is already half-hard. Hyunjin always has that effect on him “You did _so_ well.”

Hyunjin smiles, but Seungmin isn’t done with him yet. Hyunjin isn’t either if the way he keeps sneaking longing glances at Seungmin’s dick is any indication.

Smirking to himself, Seungmin taps Hyunjin’s cheek to gather his attention. Once Hyunjin is looking at him again with those pretty, wide eyes of his, Seungmin asks, “Did you feel good when you played with your nipples, hmm? You’ve always been sensitive, but you can never stop yourself from playing with your piercings, can you?”

Seungmin still remembers when Hyunjin had gotten his nipples pierced. He was sensitive for _days_ afterwards, the mere brushing of his shirt over his nipples causing him to get hard and needy. It was absolute torture for the both of them that Seungmin had to keep his mouth and hands away from the piercings until they healed, but once they were, Seungmin made sure to show Hyunjin just how much he liked the new twin bars by keeping him in bed all day.

The reaction of the public had been wild as well. Hyunjin wasn’t shirtless in the picture that set everything off, but the thin white dress shirt he had on most definitely didn’t leave anything to the imagination and neither did his teasing replies to fans on social media.

The only ones who’ve actually seen them in person other than Seungmin are their friends - Minho said he was pretty and Jisung literally wouldn’t shut up until he saw them. Judging by the twin dark looks in both Chan and Changbin’s eyes when Jisung proclaimed he was going to get his nipples pierced too, Seungmin knew it would be a matter of time until Jisung got piercings himself.

Seungmin’s the only person who gets to _play_ with Hyunjin, though, the only one allowed to see Hyunjin like this. It’s pure indulgence when Seungmin helps Hyunjin up and accidentally on purpose runs a hand over Hyunjin’s piercings just to hear the pretty moan he lets out.

“Please,” Hyunjin whimpers.

“Use your words, baby.”

Hyunjin bites his lip briefly, the skin blooming a dark shade of red when he lets it go. “Please let me ride you. I already stretched myself out earlier while I was waiting.”

Seungmin raises an eyebrow and Hyunjin hurries to say, “I didn’t come, though! I was good, I stopped before I could.”

Even if Hyunjin had, Seungmin wouldn’t have been bothered. With their schedules and how needy Hyunjin is, it’s unfathomable to think they wouldn’t have to get themselves off alone at some point in their relationship. The fact that Hyunjin chose to wait, though, makes fondness spread in Seungmin’s chest.

“My good baby boy,” Seungmin agrees, holding back a smile when Hyunjin brightens. Seungmin kisses Hyunjin because he wants to and because he can, and when he pulls back, he traces the path Hyunjin’s tears took down his face, gently wiping away the last remnants of them with his thumb. Hyunjin’s looking at him like he hung the stars and Seungmin is so in love with him that he can’t help but kiss Hyunjin again.

Seungmin guides Hyunjin back towards their bed as they continue to kiss, the two of them so attuned to each other and their space that they don’t need to look to see where they’re going. When the back of Hyunjin’s knees hit the edge of the bed, he falls backwards and Seungmin follows him, propping himself up by the arms as he continues to kiss Hyunjin. Kissing Hyunjin has always been addicting, from the eager way he presses into it and the pliant way he melts into it.

As much as it pains Seungmin to do so, he has to pull away, laughing when Hyunjin blindly tries to chase his lips.

“If you want to ride me, you have to stop kissing me,” Seungmin chides. Hyunjin scrunches his nose, but settles down. Seungmin kisses him again as a reward, but all it does is get Hyunjin to whine and pout at him.

“That’s not fair.”

“It isn’t,” Seungmin agrees, but before Hyunjin can respond, Seungmin starts to kiss his way down from Hyunjin’s jaw to his neck, suddenly feeling the need to worship Hyunjin the way he deserves to be. Stopping where Hyunjin’s neck meets his collarbones, the skin on display due to the wide neckline of the shirt, Seungmin bites lightly, still mindful of the fact that he can’t leave a mark there no matter how much the both of them want it.

Quickly, before he’s tempted too much, Seungmin grabs the hem of Hyunjin’s shirt and they both maneuver to pull it off. Once the shirt is gone and Hyunjin’s laying back on the bed, Seungmin kisses lower until he reaches Hyunjin’s chest. Pausing, Seungmin looks up at Hyunjin and is met with wide doe eyes framed by long black hair and flush stained cheeks. Hyunjin is so beautiful that even as a model himself, it’s almost impossible for Seungmin to understand how someone could be this breathtaking.

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin pleads. His thighs are trembling under Seungmin’s own and Seungmin can see the way his fingers are flexing and unflexing against the sheets out of the corner of his eye.

Slowly, Seungmin leans down until his lips are almost touching Hyunjin’s nipple and flicks his tongue against Hyunjin’s piercing. The effect is instantaneous, a cry leaving Hyunjin’s lips despite the fact that Seungmin has barely done anything.

“Seungmin please,” Hyunjin begs, arching his back in an attempt to get closer. “Please.”

Seungmin hums, pretending like he’s debating with himself, but the answer is and will always be the same when it comes to Hyunjin and that is giving Hyunjin whatever he wants.

“If you wish,” Seungmin says before he kisses Hyunjin’s nipple and then takes it into his mouth. The prettiest gasp falls from Hyunjin’s lips, only heightened when Seungmin flicks his tongue against the piercing in rapid succession. Long, slim fingers settle into Seungmin’s hair and Seungmin hums, pulling away with a small pop. “You can pull my hair.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin whispers like he’s just been given the greatest gift in the world and not something as simple as being able to tug on Seungmin’s hair. Hyunjin is grateful everyday, for his fans, for his life, for his happiness, yet he never fails to be grateful for the smaller things as well.

The metal of Hyunjin’s piercings are cold when he runs his thumb over one and his tongue over the other, but Seungmin doesn’t mind, long since accustomed to the difference in temperature. Hyunjin keeps letting out the prettiest sounds as Seungmin plays with him and Seungmin revels in the fact that he can make Hyunjin feel this good. Seungmin doesn’t get possessive often (he can’t given how much Hyunjin loves to be looked at and be loved by everyone), but in moments like this, he can’t help but feel pride in the fact that he’s the only one who gets to see and hear Hyunjin like this (excluding that one time with Jisung).

Hyunjin tightens his grip at a particularly hard suck, Seungmin hissing through his teeth at the sudden pain and the way his cock, still hard and neglected, reacts. Despite how fun it is to play with Hyunjin like this, he knows Hyunjin won’t be able to wait for much longer and neither can he. Reaching down, Seungmin takes a hold of Hyunjin’s panties and pushes them down and off Hyunjin’s long legs, Hyunjin’s hands slipping from his hair in the process. Kissing his way up Hyunjin’s legs to his hips, Seungmin lets himself suck a nice, pretty mark against Hyunjin’s skin. Hyunjin’s hips jerk slightly and he moans, but Seungmin holds him down and continues to nip and suck until there’s a nice bruise. When he’s done, the mark already standing out against Hyunjin’s pale skin, Seungmin hazards a glance up at Hyunjin only to regret it. If Hyunjin looked like a mess earlier, it’s nothing compared to now. Sweat mattes his hair to his forehead and his lips are even darker now, likely from the way he’s been biting down at them with every teasing touch and kiss Seungmin’s pressed to his skin.

“Pretty baby,” Seungmin says. He’ll never get tired of complimenting Hyunjin, not when he blushes so beautifully as if it’s the first time and as if he doesn’t have millions of adoring fans who tell him the same thing all the time. It’s different when Seungmin tells him, though, and they both know it is. It isn’t that their fans don’t mean it, it’s just that it means so much more when it’s whispered into the night or into flushed skin, a mark of its own that Seungmin and Hyunjin both carry around with happy hearts.

“You’re prettier,” Hyunjin argues, but no matter how many times they’ve had this argument, they’ve never been able to come to a consensus.

“You are,” Seungmin responds, and to prove his point, he lightly traces his finger around Hyunjin’s rim and kisses the head of Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin reacts as beautifully as Seungmin expected, jerking with a gasp and looking at Seungmin with pleading eyes and quivering lips.

Hyunjin’s still wet and loose from earlier, but Seungmin still stretches him more anyways, partly because he loves fingering Hyunjin and partly because he knows Hyunjin gets too eager and pushes too much too soon.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says, a desperate little sound that causes Seungmin to shiver.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I ride you now? Please?”

How is Seungmin supposed to deny him anything when he asks like that?

With one last kiss to Hyunjin’s hip bone, Seungmin strips quickly and reaches for the bottle of lube they keep on the bedside table before fully climbing onto the bed and sitting against the headboard. Hyunjin watches his every movement like a cat ready to pounce.

“Come here,” Seungmin calls, Hyunjin immediately crawling his way over and kissing Seungmin once he settles in Seungmin’s lap. It’s the first time they’ve touched skin to skin all day and Seungmin positively thrums with happiness. The lack of clothing also lets Seungmin know just how hard Hyunjin is, Hyunjin unable to stop himself as he ruts back against Seungmin, a whimper breaking its way through their kiss.

“So needy,” Seungmin murmurs, but he loves Hyunjin like this. He loves everything about Hyunjin.

“Always needy for you,” Hyunjin replies breathlessly.

“Precious.” Seungmin kisses Hyunjin again as he pops the cap open to the lube to slick himself up. Hyunjin doesn’t wait for Seungmin to finish, batting Seungmin’s hands away and lifting himself up before sinking down in one smooth motion. They both groan, Seungmin’s hands coming up to frame Hyunjin’s waist.

Hyunjin, as usual, doesn’t wait, his eagerness and familiarity with Seungmin’s body causing him to lift up and drop down quickly. Seungmin’s grip tightens, tight enough to leave another mark in the morning just the way Hyunjin likes it, and he thrusts his hips up to meet Hyunjin on every drop.

Hyunjin’s piercings keep catching on the light, and Seungmin, mesmerized and wanting to hear Hyunjin gasp, reaches up and presses down hard against the piercing in his left nipple. Hyunjin moans, both of their hips stuttering - Hyunjin because of the pleasure and Seungmin because of the way Hyunjin tightened around him for a few blissful seconds.

“S-Seungmin,” Hyunjin pants. His hair is bouncing along with him, framing Hyunjin’s face delicately. Seungmin hopes he keeps this hairstyle for a long time, he isn’t nearly ready to part with the beauty.

Answering, much less thinking about anything other than the pretty boy in his lap, is difficult, but Seungmin manages. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“D-don’t tease.”

“Like this?” Seungmin asks innocently, pressing against Hyunjin’s piercing again. Hyunjin clenches again, his lips parting on a silent moan as he picks up the pace. He must be close already if he’s already this worked up, so Seungmin shows no mercy, angling his hips at _just_ the right angle to hit the spot that will push Hyunjin over the edge. Hyunjin outright screams and Seungmin has never been more grateful that they’re the only ones living on this floor.

“Come on, baby,” Seungmin coaxes, unable to take his eyes off of Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin’s always been expressive and now is no exception, pure unmistakable pleasure splayed across his face from the downward curve of his eyebrows to the slack of his jaw. “Be a good boy and come again, I know you can do it.”

When Seungmin wraps a hand around his cock, Hyunjin arches his back and starts crying about how good it feels. The new position only brings more attention to his piercings, Seungmin not wasting a second before he closes his lips around a rosy pink bud and sucks.

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin cries as he comes, a sudden warmth coating Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin doesn’t stop though, fucking up into Hyunjin at an increasingly punishing pace and jerking Hyunjin off at the same time.

Hyunjin’s entire body tenses up at the continued touch, but his moans are nothing but pleasured as he continues to bounce on Seungmin’s cock.

“I’m- I’m-” Hyunjin tries to say, but he doesn’t need to finish for Seungmin to know what he’s trying to say.

“Me too,” Seungmin pants. His lungs are burning and so are his thighs, but Seungmin doesn’t stop, wanting to come with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin comes again not long after, a weak line of cum leaking from his cock and joining the mess that’s already on Seungmin’s hand. Seeing Hyunjin’s head thrown back in pleasure and feeling Hyunjin clenching around him pushes Seungmin over as well, Hyunjin twitching slightly when Seungmin comes with a moan. Hyunjin slumps forward as Seungmin continues to shallowly fuck Hyunjin through his orgasm, Seungmin wrapping a secure arm around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hyunjin’s still panting heavily, so Seungmin allows him to rest for a second, kissing every available inch of skin he can find and gently massaging his thighs as Hyunjin comes down from his orgasms. Nuzzling closer, Hyunjin presses a small kiss to Seungmin’s neck, Seungmin smiling from the simple touch.

They sit there for a few minutes, catching their breath and letting their hearts beat in sync. They’re going to have to move soon in order to shower, but Hyunjin’s never been up for anything other than cuddling after sex.

“Hey,” Seungmin murmurs softly. Hyunjin hums to show he’s listening, but otherwise doesn’t seem willing to move. Chuckling softly, Seungmin runs his clean hand through Hyunjin’s hair. “We need to shower.”

“No,” Hyunjin grumbles, clinging tighter. “Cuddle.”

“We can cuddle after,” Seungmin placates. “I know you don’t want to move now, but you and I both know you aren’t going to want to deal with cleaning up dried cum later.”

“I don’t like you,” Hyunjin mumbles.

“I love you, too,” Seungmin says. “I’ll clean you up, I promise. I just need you to get up for me.”

“I changed my mind, I love you.”

Seungmin laughs again. “I’m glad I could change your mind.”

Hyunjin pulls away with an oddly serious look given the moment. He seems to realize it, too, lifting up far enough until Seungmin’s cock slips free and Seungmin is left feeling bare for more than one reason.

Looking directly at Seungmin, Hyunjin says, “I could never change my mind about you.”

Suddenly overwhelmed with how much love he has for the beautiful boy in his arms, Seungmin kisses Hyunjin, pours every bit of love he has into the kiss. Hyunjin does the same, Seungmin feeling nothing but love as he’s kissed until his lungs burn.

“Never,” Hyunjin repeats, no more than a whisper, but to Seungmin, it’s like he shouted it from the roof.

Smiling, Seungmin says, “I could never change my mind about you, either.”

“Next time you have a schedule, I’ll send you pictures, too,” Seungmin says later when they’re both clean and Seungmin can’t differentiate who is who with how tangled up they are with each other.

Pressed as closely together as they are and despite two layers of clothes, Seungmin’s easily able to feel Hyunjin’s dick harden. Hyunjin whines, burying his face in Seungmin’s neck, but Seungmin can only laugh, so incredibly fond.

“I’ll get started as soon as possible, then. I hope you’re ready, baby, I have a lot to live up to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I](https://twitter.com/polyskz/status/1246507200698183680?s=19) [just](https://twitter.com/polyskz/status/1249357221630074880?s=19) [have](https://twitter.com/polyskz/status/1261098430790688768?s=19) [so](https://twitter.com/polyskz/status/1264599759060258816?s=19) [many](https://twitter.com/polyskz/status/1269682359294517248?s=19) [thoughts](https://twitter.com/polyskz/status/1270719988677017602?s=19)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
